Rainpath's Destiny
by Macavroche
Summary: Rainpath was a mere kit the day her friend became a warrior and her life changed forever. Follow her journey from apprentice to warrior to aunt to mentor to... lover? Set a few generations after the series, with no mention of previous characters. I only own the characters.
1. Beginning

I crouched, ready to leap for the kill. The mouse that I was stalking, of course, still had no idea that I was there. I figured myself one of the better hunters in ThunderClan, and even Daystar said so. She's leader of the clan.

I waddled closer—pounced—I could sense the mouse's sudden fright—and then I was holding a wriggling, squealing mouse between my jaws. I clamped down hard and it stopped moving. I trotted off toward the camp, unaware that I was being watched. I heard a rustle in a bush beside me, and tensed. I dropped my prize and buried it under a pile of leaves, covering the scent.

I turned in a circle, and then—

"Ha! Got you, Rainpaw!" I struggled to dislodge my attacker, whom I knew very well.

"Oh, come on, Seapaw! You can do better than that!" I groaned. My best friend got off, and I groaned again as I stood. Seapaw was blushing.

"Actually, my name's not Seapaw anymore. It's Seastorm now."

I stared with wide eyes, the mouse fully forgotten.

Seastorm?

Why, a change of name could only mean that she was a warrior now. I had always figured that she would become a warrior sooner than I—she was a better fighter, and had a better mentor—but this early? She had only been training for seven moons! And here I was, doing a simple hunting job! I felt envious, ashamed, and proud all at the same time. But I only let one of those feelings show.

"Really? That's great! You must be one of the youngest warriors in all the four clans! Oh my gosh, you are so lucky!" I ran in a circle around her, brushing under her chin with my tail. She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm one of the youngest. Daystar said that I was probably _the _youngest, except for a few kits in ShadowClan. You know how young _they _start."

"I know, it's crazy. Well, I've got all the meat we need. Want to help me carry it home?"

"No, I can't. I mean, I'm a warrior now." At first I thought she was kidding, but when she started walking away I realized that she was serious. I stared after her, wondering what I was going to do without a best friend.

Life changed.

I was no longer assigned hunting duty, for one. But I was still an apprentice, and I didn't see Seastorm anymore.

As it happened, my mentor, Redheart, told me that he was going to go away for a few weeks with some of the other warriors, and that Seastorm would be my temporary mentor.

At first I was overjoyed—a chance to see my friend again—but then I realized that while Seastorm and I were apprentices together, we were of the same rank, and could be friends. But now, it seemed, Seastorm was better than I, and was treated that way.

Unfortunately, I was treated that way too.

I was now the oldest apprentice, and all the others I had started training with had become warriors. On top of everything, my mentor was my old friend.

"Rainpaw, on your feet! There will be no lying about. The sooner you learn everything, the sooner you become a warrior. The sooner you become a warrior, the sooner you can live your own life. Now, claws out! Shoulders back, let's see what you can do." I leaped, digging my claws into her back, biting with my teeth. Seastorm yowled and ran from my grasp. Her back was bleeding.

"Well done. I have no idea why you weren't promoted to a warrior earlier. You show strength, though you are a bit short on agility and strategy. A simple jump onto a ShadowClan warrior's back would be easy to avoid, but if you can get that far you've got it made. Remember to really sink your teeth in. Let's try that again."

This time I tried to strategize. I got into a position like I was going to leap to the left then sprang from that position to the right. It was a bit awkward for me, but it fooled Seastorm.

She moved to the right, directly into my trap. I landed on her back a bit more forcefully, and dug in a bit harder so that I could really sink my teeth in even while she was running around.

Finally she rolled on her back and I had to get off to avoid being crushed.

Seastorm was breathing hard.

"You must remember, if it is not the best thing for you, typically, don't try it. You could end up getting hurt. I could tell that that was uncomfortable for you, even though it did hurt me. It could always go wrong."

She sighed.

"I have to go to Dawnflower for medicines. The lesson is over for today."

So that was how my first lesson with Seastorm went. I did the same, and worked on hunting, all the next three weeks.

Then Redheart came back, and was informed of how well I did.

He talked to Daystar, and my promotion was set up almost immediately.

That evening, there was a naming ceremony in my honor.

"Rainpaw, come forth," said Daystar.

I stepped up to the base of the rock.

"I, Daystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I nodded.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rainpath. StarClan honors your loyalty and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The cats watching began to cheer: "Rainpath! Rainpath! Rainpath!" I blushed and backed away. Daystar did not match disrespect with a kindness. My new friends, Sleetpaw and Icepaw, congratulated me. I could see Seastorm in the background, nodding in a satisfactory way. I was satisfied too.

I was a warrior now.


	2. Suspicions

Days afterward, I was gnawing on a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, still rejoicing over my new title. The name "Rainpaw" had always reminded me that I was an apprentice, but "Rainpath" sounded much better.

Also, now Seastorm was beginning to talk to me more. Although she did not stick up for me when one of the warriors, a tabby named Redstripe, bullied me about being one of the oldest beginning warriors.

"You'll be having kits before you even fight your first battle," he would say, and I would try to ignore it, but it was painfully difficult. Now, I was a warrior, and his reason to tease me was gone.

I felt odd stepping into the warrior's den that evening, but Seastorm came over to share tongues with me. I gratefully licked her in return.

"I'm proud of you, Rainpath. And I—I'm sorry about how I was always ignoring you and how I was so strict with you and I hope you'll forgive me."

Seastorm said this all in a rush, yet quietly, as though she had been meaning to say this for a long time, but she hadn't figured out the right words yet, and the right moment came up unexpectedly.

"I forgive you," I replied softly.

She gave me a grateful look then turned her head to look where another warrior was coming through, Blackclaw. He had trained with me, and despite his fierce-sounding name, was quite kind and gentle. Although, don't get me started on battles.

Almost every cat in the clan knew that he had taken a liking to me, and frankly, I liked him back. Now that I was a warrior, our relationship had only grown.

Following him came my mother, Windpelt, who was still a warrior, surprisingly, despite her age. I stood up, and she licked me between the ears.

"Good to see you, Rainpath. I'm afraid we can't talk for long; the sun is setting. But you should listen while we can." I sat down immediately.

"Your sister, whom you know was born to RiverClan, Jetfur…" She glanced questioningly at me, and I nodded to show that I understood.

"Well, today I was out hunting, with Hawkpaw, Blackclaw's apprentice, and I caught her scent. On ThunderClan territory!" Her voice rose angrily.

"Either she was going against the warrior code by hunting on our territory, or she was going against her word, which is just as bad, and trying to rejoin ThunderClan!"

She shouted so loudly that a few cats raised their heads, and Iceshadow hissed, "Go to sleep!" She lowered her head, ashamed, but still fixed her gaze on mine.

"Beware," she intoned, lying down.

I looked at her sleep for a long time, then, finally, I shut my eyes.

In the morning, I nudged Seastorm into waking up, and then the two of us went out hunting. The fresh-kill pile was running low. It felt good to be hunting beside her again, even if she still had a habit of hiding in the bushes and pouncing on me. Soon, though, we had gotten three mice, a squirrel, and a quail, which flocked at this time of year, and were prized.

By the time we returned, everyone was awake, and I spotted my old friends, Icepaw and Sleetpaw, wrestling over by Highrock. I smiled at them, and they smiled back, padding over, Icepaw sniffed the quail.

"Oooh, I haven't had one of these in moons!" she cried.

This attracted more cats, including my mother, who politely chose a mouse and padded off to the den. Seastorm gave the squirrel to Sleetpaw, telling her to bring it to the elders, and Dawnflower, the clan medicine cat, trotted off with the other squirrel. Spottedpaw, another apprentice who started training a few moons after I did and was due to become a warrior any day now, padded off to Daystar's den with the quail.

I figured that one of the first quails of the season should go to our leader. Seastorm then padded off to the nursery to visit her newborn sisters, Fernkit and Smokekit. I went to share tongues with my mother, and Icepaw and Sleetpaw went off to hunt with their mentors, Waterlily and Grayclaw.

Waterlily was my older sister, and deputy on top of that, and Icepaw was proud to be training with such a fine mentor. Grayclaw was not very nice, but the influence of a few other cats kept Sleetpaw okay.

My tongue passed over my mother's back, licking her flanks as she licked mine.

Between laps, she said quietly, "I caught more of Jetfur's scent this morning, with no prey-scent. She is spying, I am certain."

I stopped short, surprised by the venom in her voice. The cat in question was my sister, my littermate. She was her mother.

"I am sure that she means well, Mother," I offered. Windpelt snorted.

"Yes, she does, and mice can fly." I sighed.

"Well, I think Blackclaw came back from hunting now, I'm going to go see what he brought back." She nuzzled me, purring.

"You _do _like him, don't you? Well, at least he's of ThunderClan," she added bitterly.

I padded out of the warrior den with a heavy heart. Why had she brought up Jetfur again? My sister had only listened to her heart and done what she thought was right when she left the clan to mate Crowfur, a RiverClan cat. They loved each other still.

Plus, my father, Nightfall, was RiverClan, and had mated my mother, so she was already half-clan. Seastorm came up.

"Hey, Rainpath!" she exclaimed. "I'm getting an apprentice!" My despair lifted and a smile lit my face.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yes. Rosesky's kits are old enough to be apprenticed, and Daystar told me that I could mentor one!" I nuzzled her affectionately.

"I'm sure you'll be the best mentor ever." I sighed. "I wish I could mentor one."

"You'll have to wait a moon or two. The other kit is going to Rockfur."

I growled. "I'm sure it'll have a lovely time with that bully. Every cat knows that apprentices are taught by their mentors, and their mentors pass on everything, including, possibly, personality."

Seastorm sighed. "Yes, but that can't be helped. Daystar didn't like it either, but Rockfur complained about his not getting an apprentice yet yesterday and it's only fair."

"I agree, I suppose," I replied doubtfully. Twitching her tail, Seastorm brightened.

"Well, I certainly hope I get Birchkit. She's eager but gentle, I can already see."

"I hope so too. Hey, how are Fernkit and Smokekit?" She wrapped her tail around herself proudly at the mention of her sisters.

"Wonderful. Mother is taking good care of them. Fernkit is beautiful, and Smokekit in getting stronger by the day. Both will be a pleasure to train." She sighed. "I wish I could train one. But by the time they'll be ready for their apprenticeship, I will still have my apprentice."

Suddenly an idea dawned on her, and she crouched, tail waving, like she did when we were apprentices and she wanted to play. "Hey! You'll be ready for an apprentice just when they are ready for mentors! When the time comes, you could ask Daystar if you could mentor one!"

I mirrored her position. "Great idea! Of course I will. It would be my pleasure."


	3. Smokepaw

A few moons later, I had grown into an experienced warrior. Seastorm and I were as close as ever, despite the fact that Seastorm had an apprentice—Birchpaw—and I didn't. Rockfur had Owlpaw, a strong, noble apprentice who was a force to be reckoned with.

Birchpaw, although she was his sister, was quiet, kind, and eager to learn, even though she showed fierce loyalty to the clan. Everyone could tell that she was going to be a fine warrior, with a short, smooth gray pelt. Owlpaw was calico, with rather large eyes.

I padded past Iceshadow, a pretty but rather grumpy warrior, towards Daystar's den. There was something I needed to ask her. I pushed past the hanging vines into the dimly lit den.

"Daystar?"

"I am here. What is it, Rainpath? Is something wrong?" The leader got to her feet. I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong, Daystar, I just have a question."

"Ask away," she replied, signaling for me to lie down beside her. I obliged and began my tale.

"A few moons ago, when Seastorm got her apprentice, I promised her that I would ask you if, when the time came, I could mentor one of her sisters, since she couldn't." I gulped. "Can I?"

Daystar was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke.

"The kits are ready for apprenticeship, as are you. Yes, you can mentor one. They will have their ceremony in a few days. I will decide which will be your apprentice, in my own time. You may go."

I padded out, not even trying to hide my excitement. Seastorm, Birchpaw by her side, came up. "Hey. How'd it go?"

I grinned. "Great. I'm going to!"

Birchpaw looked like she was bursting with questions, but she kept silent. I pitied her respect so much that I began repeating the whole conversation, and the story behind it for Birchpaw's sake. Seastorm was ecstatic.

"Oh, great! I can't decide between them who you should get, but who do you think?" she asked, tripping over her words. I thought for a moment, then hesitated.

"It's all right, I don't mind," Seastorm offered. Birchpaw seemed eager for an answer.

I finally said, "Well, Fernkit is quiet and will probably be easiest to train, but Smokekit will become a fine warrior, I'm sure, and she's a good hunter. I really can't decide; I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Wait and see I did. Five days later the whole clan was gathered under Highrock. Daystar was perched on top, her eyes sweeping her group of loyal followers.

"Smokekit, Fernkit, come forth." The two kits did.

"Fernkit, step forth." The kit hesitantly stepped forward.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Fernpaw. Redstripe will be her mentor, as he has loyalty and determination. May you pass down all you know your apprentice." The cats cheered, and Redstripe smiled at his new apprentice, who stepped back shyly.

"Smokekit, step forth," continued Daystar. The little gray kit obliged.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Smokepaw. Rainpath, you are of age to take an apprentice, and I trust you will do it with care. May you pass down all you know to your apprentice." Smokepaw grinned at me and shamelessly acknowledged the cats, that were now cheering,

"Fernpaw! Smokepaw! Fernpaw! Smokepaw!" Fernpaw stepped forward again, and they both leapt off Highrock.

The cats were serenaded, and I saw Icepaw and Sleetpaw squirming with excitement. It seemed there was something in store for them, too, for Daystar, surprisingly, signaled with her tail for silence. Her wish was granted instantly.

"There is another surprise for you," she said. "Icepaw, Sleetpaw, please come forth." They both bounced up.

"I, Daystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Icepaw, Sleetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Icepaw said excitedly.

"I do," said Sleetpaw solemnly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icetail. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm. Sleetpaw, from now on you will be known as Sleetmane. StarClan honors your patience and sensibility. We welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

The cats cheered, "Icetail! Sleetmane! Icetail! Sleetmane!"

They both leaped off and bounded over to their former mentors. My attention was drawn from them, though, at the sight of Smokepaw at my side, wriggling with joy.

"Hey! Seastorm told me that you're her best friend! Are you going to be my mentor forever and ever?" I laughed.

"Only until you become a warrior!" Smokepaw grinned. Seastorm came over, licked Smokepaw once between the ears, and looked proudly at me. I smiled at the two of them, so obviously related. The dark gray of their fur was the same, and they had the same electric blue eyes. My black-blue fur and blue eyes were pretty, and had attracted a few cats already.

Sagekit, Smokepaw's old best friend besides Fernpaw, came over to play-fight with Smokepaw. They ran off together. I went to my mother, who was gesturing to me.

"Just before this meeting, I talked to Dawnflower. I may be expecting kits!" I jumped for joy.

"Why didn't Daystar announce it?" I asked suddenly. "And who's the father?"

"Redheart is their father, and I don't believe Daystar knows. I'm off to tell her now. It's best if she knows early, so that I can move into the queen's den. Now, off with you!" she added, seeing Smokepaw come running up. Windpelt trotted off toward Daystar, who was heading toward her den.

Smokepaw wriggled impatiently at my feet. "Come on, let's go!"

I got up again, my back slightly scratched, barely enough to go see Dawnflower. Smokepaw rolled over and looked at me upside down.

"Did I do well?" I shook.

"No, you only bowled me over, dug your claws and teeth in, and nearly scratched me to death." Smokepaw looked disappointed. I nudged her playfully.

"Only kidding. Of course you did well! You're going to be one of the best warriors when your time comes; I just know it." Smokepaw grinned up at me.

"How can you know? It's not like StarClan sent you a message or something." I grinned back.

"Your defeating me is message enough. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat, and then I can teach you hunting."

"But I already know hunting," Smokepaw scoffed. "I caught my first prey nearly a moon ago." I began walking toward the fresh-kill pile, talking as I went.

"What did you do to catch that prey, run after it until you caught it? To catch prey quickly and easily, you need to know how to sneak up on it." Smokepaw frowned.

"That doesn't sound easy."

"Well, it might not be easy, but it's a lot less tiring! And besides, you can't run after, say, a bird. And squirrels can climb trees. There, that's prey lost. See?"

"I guess." We each got a mouse and were munching outside the warrior's den when Seastorm emerged, her face full of fear.

"What happened?" I asked, getting to my feet. Smokepaw leaped up beside me. Seastorm began moving, as if automatically, towards Daystar's den.

"It's Birchpaw. She's disappeared!"


	4. Meeting

Soon I was padding alongside Seastorm, Icetail, and Redheart, sniffing through the forest. Redheart stalked off in one direction at one point, but he only came back with a mouse in his mouth, which he buried for later. We walked the RiverClan border back and forth, searching for signs.

Suddenly out of the bushes stepped a RiverClan warrior, who I recognized as the competitive tom named Cloudfoot, a black tom with big, white paws.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

Another warrior, a pretty she-cat whose name I did not know but had seen at Gatherings, stepped out behind him, an apprentice at her side. Icetail stepped forward indignantly.

"We are on our territory. Why aren't you on yours? Shouldn't we be attacking you?"

"Icetail," Redheart warned.

The she-cat hissed, "It has been long since we have had alliances with ThunderClan, yet you are still in our debt since we gave you shelter. Surely you can let this pass?" Seastorm growled.

"To be sure, on a regular occasion. But we are going to be suspicious about this. My apprentice has gone missing, and we are looking for her. Then you turn up on our territory. How can we be certain you are not keeping her?"

"She's probably out hunting," Cloudfoot scoffed. "Is what I have heard true? That you need five cats out hunting at all times just to keep your clan from starving?" Redheart intervened Icetail's lunge at Cloudfoot.

"What you heard is not true, but we are getting off topic. Though I doubt I can trust your word—"

Both Cloudfoot and the she-cat growled, and the apprentice unsheathed his claws, but my old mentor continued:

"We will let you go. But escorted," he added, padding toward RiverClan territory.

The bush rustled. I saw Icetail draw her head up sharply. But a mouse scurried out at the last second, and Icetail caught it. I thought I smelled ThunderClan, and became suspicious.

_But of course, _a little voice in my brain told me. _You're only surrounded by ThunderClan. _

We all padded off toward RiverClan territory, stopping at the border. The three RiverClan cats hissed at us again, but stepped up to the riverbank and began swimming across. Only when they had disappeared into the brush on the other side did Redheart turn.

"Back to searching," grumbled Icetail, but she followed willingly. We had only gone a short way when we heard yowling—from over the RiverClan border.

"Probably just Tidestar angry at the other cats," Seastorm offered, but she sounded worried.

It wasn't an angry yowl—someone was calling for help.

Redheart cocked his ear. "Did you hear that?" I nodded. Icetail paced.

"Well, we can't do much about it now." Seastorm glared at her.

"What if it's Birchpaw?" Redheart shook his head.

"No, Icetail's right. If we have to fight for her, we aren't strong enough, and there aren't enough of us. Let's head back to camp. I'll mention it to Daystar and see if there's anything we can do. For now, let's just wait it out."

Back at camp, my mother was in Dawnflower's den, preparing to move into the queen's den. Icetail slipped off to the fresh-kill pile, Redheart trotted off to check on the elders, and Seastorm padded toward the warrior's den to see her mother, who had moved back in recently.

Smokepaw came bounding up. "Did you find Birchpaw?" she asked. I shook my head. Smokepaw rolled over, as if trying to get rid of a tick that she couldn't reach.

"I hope you find her. Elmpaw said that she'd never be found! But I didn't believe him, because Elmpaw was the one who told the scariest stories in the nursery," she reasoned.

"Seastorm's really worried," I said, padding off toward the sand pit where most apprentices practice fighting techniques. Smokepaw trudged along, uncharacteristically quiet and calm.

"So is Fernpaw. She moped all morning. Rockfur couldn't get her to come out of the den. I had to bring her food."

I was silent. Birchpaw had been Fernpaw's best friend. I could understand her grief, but the best thing to do was shake it off and try to forget about it. We would keep looking. I noticed Smokepaw looking at me and tried to look cheerful.

"C'mon. We've got to practice the leap-and-hold some more." I positioned myself in a crouch. Smokepaw copied my movement, facing me.

"All right, let's see what you can do."

I had pretty high expectations since a few days ago, and I pounced, claws unsheathed. Smokepaw sidestepped neatly, leaping to land on my back. I tried to shake her off, but she dug in her claws and hung on. I tried to roll over, and she leapt off for a moment, but she landed ready. When I got up again, she just pounced again, digging in with her back claws and scraping my back with her front paws.

I yowled in pain, and she immediately jumped off me. I collapsed onto the sand. Smokepaw padded over calmly, sitting next to me until I got up. On a normal day, she would have raced over, asking me if I was okay and if she should get Dawnflower. But today she felt calmer, and quieter. I felt an urge to ask her what was wrong, but if she had something to tell me, she would tell me.

"Great. I think you've mastered the leap-and-hold. Now, try the belly rake."

Smokepaw nodded and crouched. Then she leaped, long and low, twisting and flipping over, raking her claws across air. It would have been a successful belly-rake, but she landed flat on her back, vulnerable to numerous attacks and slightly stunned.

I gave an amused purr. "Well, the first bit was good, the second bit was great, and it ended in failure."

Smokepaw looked at me upside-down. "Was I that bad?"

"No, you just need to push off more at the beginning so that you have enough momentum behind you to twist over to land on your feet at the end. Like this, watch." I demonstrated, making sure to put emphasis on the big push-off at the beginning, twisting, raking, and landing on my feet. Smokepaw nodded, crouched, and tried again. She landed on her feet this time, but fell off them almost immediately.

She spat sand from her mouth and glared at me. "You know, I never thought I'd curse my own paws, but curse you, paws! I just can't get it right." She sighed.

"Keep trying. Session dismissed."


	5. Kits

A moon later, I sat beside my mother, who was kitting.

"It hurts," she moaned. Dawnflower was beside her.

"Can't you give her poppy seeds, for the pain?" I asked. Dawnflower shook her head.

"She needs to be able to feel it when the kits are coming." Redheart was in the nursery too, so it was very crowded, but I wanted to see my brothers and sisters, and Redheart wanted to see his kits, and Dawnflower was medicine cat. Windpelt groaned again.

"The first one is coming!" Dawnflower gasped.

A grayish blob slid out into the world. The blob quickly broke, and out tumbled a little speckled gray kit. I heard Redheart's breath catch. My breath caught.

Windpelt had not the strength to lick it, as another was coming, so Dawnflower quickly took it and began licking its fur harshly, the wrong way. She gave the kit to me then, and turned back to my mother. I continued licking until all the moisture was gone from its fur.

"A she-kit," Dawnflower said. The she-kit yawned and mewed. I cradled it for warmth.

Windpelt gasped and another kit lay on the soft moss, this one gray too, but with strange black markings on its face. My mother licked this one, but only for a short time before I had to take it. Another kit was coming.

Soon, I held the first two in my paws, and my mother licked a final white one, which was smaller than the others.

"Two she-kits and a tom. Congratulations," Dawnflower said.

"We should name them," Windpelt said thoughtfully.

"The tom should be Badgerkit," Redheart decided.

"For the markings on his face," I reasoned.

"The speckled gray should be Mosskit," said Windpelt.

"What should the small she-kit be called?" I prompted.

"Littlekit," said my mother. Redheart and Dawnflower nodded their agreement. Badgerkit scrambled free blindly—none of their eyes were open yet—and tumbled onto the soft moss of the nursery floor.

We all laughed.

A day later, Mosskit and Badgerkit's eyes were open, but Littlekit's eyes were not. Mosskit's eyes were brilliant green, and Badgerkit's eyes were amber. Badgerkit was playful and mischievous, and Mosskit liked exploring, but was more practical.

Littlekit was a tiny white kit, and she was my favorite. She liked playing and romping, and was sweet and honest, and wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. She was strong, despite her size, and was so far from sickly you would think she was just trying to prove everybody wrong. Daystar welcomed her into the clan with a smile, along with the others.

I was coming back to camp from hunting patrol thinking all this, when Littlekit came running up to me and sat promptly.

"What's different?" she squealed. I actually had to think about that.

"Um… Oh! Your eyes are open!" Littlekit's eyes were crystal blue, like mine.

"Yeah! I went exploring the camp. Everything is so big!" We went walking back toward the nursery.

"Well, I suppose it seems that way to a kit, but you'll get used to it. After all, kits grow, camps don't!" Littlekit giggled.

"I hope you didn't discover the elders den in a hurry!" I added. Littlekit squirmed.

"I sorta… well, I was so excited my eyes were open that I kinda forgot to use them." I laughed.

"I bet Iceshadow wasn't too happy about that!"

The warrior had retired to the elder's den right before Littlekit was born. Everyone agreed it was the best place for the grumpy old cat. Littlekit nodded.

"She would have clawed me to bits if Aspenleaf hadn't stepped in!" Aspenleaf was another elder.

"Where are Badgerkit and Mosskit?" I asked. Littlekit dismissed her siblings with a wave of her paw.

"They were exploring with me, but they got hungry. Want to play?" I shook my head.

"Can't, I've got a hunting session with Smokepaw. I'll play with you later, okay?"

"Sure!" Littlekit squealed, then ran back to the nursery, yelling, "Mosskit! Badgerkit! Rainpath is going to play later!"

I heard squeals of joy from two other kits before I found Smokepaw playing with Sagepaw, who had been appointed as an apprentice half a moon earlier.

"Come on, we're going to the sandy hollow," I called. Smokepaw pushed Sagepaw off her and scrambled to her paws.

"Okay, let's go!" We ducked through the brambles and hurried into the forest. The sandy hollow, where apprentices trained, wasn't far away, and we were almost there when a squirrel raced across our path. Foolishly, Smokepaw ran after it.

"Hey!" I shouted, but Smokepaw was concentrating only on the squirrel.

We raced toward the RiverClan border, and Smokepaw stopped only when the river loomed into view. I had stopped shouting, not wanting to call attention to the fact that we were so close to the border. The squirrel scrambled up the nearest tree, but Smokepaw didn't pay any notice to it. Neither did I.

I was sure she heard what I heard: A desperate voice. A voice I hadn't heard in a moon.

It was Birchpaw's voice.

And she was calling for help.

**Thanks for reading this so far! I will update soon! I've actually already finished this story, so I just need to post the chapters. There are 13 total.**

**Love, Macavroche**


	6. Rescue

I ducked into a bush and motioned for Smokepaw to follow me. I saw gray warrior, a dark gray apprentice and a cat I recognized stepped along the riverbank on the other side.

_Jetfur. _

I hadn't seen my littermate since the last gathering. Her coat was jet-black and had given her her name. She looked filled out, and made me feel self-conscious of my own skinny pelt. Leaf-fall was almost here, and leaf-bare was soon to follow. Prey was disappearing, but the RiverClan cats always had enough to eat.

She stepped along the riverbank like she knew it, glancing into the water every now and then. Suddenly the gray warrior pricked his ears up and sniffed, opening his mouth to let the air pass through.

"I smell ThunderClan!" he announced. The apprentice opened his mouth as well.

"I smell it too! Do you, Jetfur?" My sister sniffed vaguely, but soon continued.

"They probably left a marker here. You know how they are, all touchy about their borders. I don't really think it's anything. We're sort of in the lead, because we've got Sunningrocks." She glanced down at the river, her paw lashing out. A fat fish flopped onto the bank. She pinned it with her paw until it lay motionless on the bank. She took the fish between her jaws and continued, a pointed refusal to say anymore.

The apprentice whispered something to the warrior about what Tidestar would say if there were ThunderClan cats on their territory, but they soon followed.

I waited until they were out of sight before coming out. Smokepaw followed.

"I know Birchpaw. That was her. She's there." I nodded.

"I know. We'll warn Daystar and see what happens."

The next night, the half-moon had risen, but the whole of ThunderClan was awake, except the kits. The queens were going to stay, and so were the elders, but the warriors and apprentices were ready for battle. Daystar and Dawnflower were going as well.

"Let's go," Daystar announced. All the cats yowled and set off. We walked single file through the trees. I couldn't think much because I had to dodge Sagepaw's tail in front of me, but I managed to allow myself a few thoughts.

The first thought that came to my mind was whether or not this was dishonest. But I pushed this thought out of my mind. RiverClan had Birchpaw. We were coming to get her back.

We tramped single-file through the forest, making as little noise as possible. A couple of apprentices whispered together, but their mentors silenced them. For the most part, all was quiet.

I was disappointed that my mother wasn't there, but I knew that she couldn't get hurt back at the camp. We had left Suneyes and Redstripe back at camp, along with Fernpaw, who was Redstripe's apprentice, for backup.

The rest of the camp was going for war.

Kits had been few this past green-leaf, and we were short on warriors. We didn't want ThunderClan to seem weak, so we left only who we could spare. I heard Smokepaw mutter excitedly behind me.

"My first real battle! I can show off my leap and hold…wish Fernpaw were here…" Then Rosesky shushed her.

Finally, we reached the border, marching calmly across it. I stopped at the riverbank out of habit, then let out a long breath and hopped across the stones. A couple apprentices were trying to get across in two bounds instead of four, but their mentors squashed the idea. I made sure that Smokepaw didn't try. She didn't.

I knew from earlier that Daystar was going to try to just ask for Birchpaw back first, and fight only if necessary. I felt Smokepaw tense. We all heard something. It was so obvious on this side of the border.

A moon-old cry for help.

It was cut short suddenly, followed by a yowl of pain. I saw Seastorm, three cats ahead of me, speed up slightly. I was excited too.

RiverClan had captured sweet little Birchpaw, who had always been polite and never nosy, and we were going to set her free. Grayclaw's claws were unsheathed, and his neck fur was raised. Clearly, he was hoping for a fight. Sagepaw, his apprentice after Sleetmane, copied him, hissing.

Rosesky looked more pained as she stepped across RiverClan territory. I was about to ask her if she had a thorn in her paw, but then I realized something: it wasn't hurt pain, it was emotional pain. And not even the most skilled medicine cat could cure that.

She had insisted, against, I was sure, her own will, to come, to save her daughter. She wanted to rescue Birchpaw. She just didn't want to fight for her. I didn't blame her; I didn't either.

We padded nearer and nearer to the RiverClan camp. A cat hissed something about intruders to Daystar, but she continued without a twitch of an eyelash.

Single-file, we padded boldly into the RiverClan camp.

I spotted Jetfur crouched in the warriors den, talking with Crowfur. They'd had kits already, two toms named Nightpaw and Wildpaw, I knew, but I didn't see them.

I prayed that I would never meet that end, lying around in the nursery all day, going through the pain of having kits, and needing to take care of them for six moons, the only thing keeping me going being that someday they would be warriors and protect the clan.

But I had always been impatient. I wouldn't want to go through with that process if all the kits could do was annoy the elders and look cute. I adored other cats' kits, but I dreaded having some of my own.

I noticed Tidestar on a large rock in the middle of the camp, a little like Highrock, assigning patrols. When he saw us, led by the guards, he stopped.

"What are you doing here, Daystar?" he asked in a low voice, dripping with accusation. "Is this an invasion?"

"Tidestar, if we had come to fight, we would be in the heart of a battle right now. No, we come to take back what is rightfully ours. We come for Birchpaw." A low murmuring swept through RiverClan. Tidestar raised his head higher.

"She came to us nearly willingly. Clearly, borders are not enough. Fine. There will be no battle today, though I daresay there could be. Goldentail, bring out the kit."

I heard a voice say, "I'm not a kit!" in indignation, saw Goldentail—who was the cat we had seen in the woods—disappear into a spare den and come out dragging a light gray cat by the scruff.

Birchpaw!

I heard Seastorm let out a sigh of relief. The apprentice was reasonably well fed, suitable for a prisoner, but not starved.

Birchpaw tried to bow upon seeing her leader, but Goldentail yanked her head up roughly. Daystar signaled with her tail that it was all right. As soon as Goldentail let go, Wolfeye, the deputy and an experienced, powerful warrior, stepped on Birchpaw's tail. Reluctantly, Birchpaw sat still.

But her tongue worked like crazy.

"Rosesky! Seastorm! Oh, thank you, Daystar, for saving me! I was chasing a mouse when I fell in the river and got swept down to one of the hunting patrols and they brought me back here! Get me away from them!"

Fear-scent came off her in waves, and I glimpsed the whites of her eyes. She was frightened. She struggled against Wolfeye's grip, but she strong warrior pressed down hard on the tip of her tail until she shrieked.

"Let her go!" Rosesky pleaded. She couldn't bear to see her daughter like this for much longer. Wolfeye glanced at his leader. Tidestar nodded.

Wolfeye released Birchpaw, who sprang to the ground and raced toward her mother. For a moment, queen and kit embraced, then Daystar turned, risking one more look back at Tidestar.

"Our gratitude," she said smoothly, before turning away to lead her clan home.


	7. Discussions

**Sorry, this is a bit of a filler chapter.**

It was dark when we got back to camp, but Redstripe and Suneyes welcomed us.

Birchpaw was exhausted; she collapsed onto soft moss among the other apprentices. The warriors filed into soft nests, all but Waterlily, who wanted to have a talk with Daystar. Hawkpaw, Blackclaw's apprentice, tended to the elders and kits before turning in for the night as well.

I felt disappointed that I hadn't been able to retell the whole thing to Mosskit, Badgerkit, and Littlekit, but that would have to wait until morning. Before I went to sleep, I talked with Seastorm a little.

"You know, I'm going to request that Birchpaw be made a warrior. I mean, it's true, she didn't get full training, but she had to be pretty brave to survive something like that. Don't you think so?"

I didn't know what to say. "Uh, yes and no. Yes, she did need to be brave, but maybe you should train her a little more, so that she has all the more training experience." I held my breath as I waited for her to answer.

"I suppose," she said finally. "I guess it is a little early."

I breathed a big sigh of relief. "Good. Now, let's go to sleep," I requested. In the dim light I saw Seastorm nod. I lay down in my nest and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. As soon as I padded out of the warriors den for some morning fresh-kill, I was bowled over by three tiny bodies.

"What happened? Tell us!" Littlekit squealed.

"Yes! Tell us, tell us!" Mosskit chanted.

Badgerkit joined in: "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" I laughed.

"Okay, okay! I will. Just get off!"

Obediently, all three kits leaped off and sat on the ground in a line in front of me. I was amused.

"Well, somebody taught you manners," I smiled.

Badgerkit nodded, and Littlekit said impatiently, "Yes, we have fine manners, we're going to be great warriors someday, blah blah blah. Now what happened? We asked Seastorm, but she told us to ask you. She had Birchpaw with her, early practice session, I guess. Did you fight?"

I shook my head. "No. It was actually kind of strange. Tidestar just sort of handed her over, but she had definitely been a prisoner. I don't know why it worked out that way, but it did, and Birchpaw's back. Don't we have some delayed playtime to catch up to?"

The kits squealed. Badgerkit play-attacked me from behind, grabbing onto my tail. I waved it around a bit, but Badgerkit held on tight. Mosskit jumped onto my back with Littlekit and hung on. Finally, I gave an exaggerated, defeated sigh, and flopped down on the grass. Badgerkit let go and joined in clawing at me playfully, claws sheathed.

"Rainpath, you're so fun!" squealed Mosskit.

"Kits!" I heard Windpelt call. All three leaped off me and raced to my mother. I followed more slowly.

"You're certainly good with teaching obedience. When these three become apprentices, you should get apprentice too. Hazelkit and Larkkit should be ready about then," I offered.

My mother shook her head sadly. "No. When I'm done with these three, I'm retiring. I'm too old for a new apprentice. Rockfur grew up nicely, and Blackclaw," she replied, thinking about the cats she had mentored. She shook off the memories. "I'll be headed to the elders den. This is my last litter, I can feel it." I was disappointed, but I nodded.

Mosskit and Badgerkit began a heated argument over who was oldest, and Littlekit batted at her tail. Finally Windpelt stopped them.

"Enough! Littlekit, your tail is not a toy. Badgerkit, Mosskit is older, she was born first. Kits, why don't you go play with Redheart or bother the elders or something? I need to talk with Rainpath." They scurried off, not surprisingly, toward the elder's den. Kits. We sidled off to a corner of the camp.

"I'm worried about Jetfur. What did she do at Birchpaw's rescue?"

I shrugged. "When we came she was talking to Crowfur in what I suppose is the warrior's den—it looked biggest—and then she came out and sat in the crowd and watched like all the others. You'd think she had belonged to RiverClan forever. She's only half-clan," I added bitterly, feeling a sudden anger towards my sister.

Windpelt nodded understandingly. "You're half-clan too," she pointed out. It was true. An older warrior in RiverClan, Nightfall, was my father. Jetfur had gone to live with him, and Crowfur.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't abandon my clan," I added.

"She didn't either. Instead, she abandoned the clan that she felt was not right for her and was accepted into a new one. She did not abandon her clan, Rainpath. She found it. She was just a bit late."

My sister had left when she was an apprentice, sneaking off with Crowpaw after he had run an errand. Everyone had proclaimed her dead. Then, at the next gathering, I saw her, over with RiverClan, talking to Crowpaw. When I tried to ask her what was going on, she had sneered, "Go back to your own clan. I'm part of RiverClan now," and gone right back to her conversation. It took a while, but eventually she softened toward me—clearly she had been trying to forget ThunderClan—and told me the whole story.

I bit my tongue. "I suppose." I glanced around for a distraction.

"Hey! Seastorm! Back from hunting so soon?"


	8. Blackclaw

"Mosskit, from this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Redheart will be your mentor. Redheart, your mentor was Twigleaf. I hope you will pass on his wisdom to this young kit. Badgerkit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Badgerpaw. Sleetmane will be your mentor. Sleetmane, you have only been a warrior a short while, yet you have much to pass on to this kit. I trust you will. Littlekit, from now on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Littlepaw. Icetail will be your mentor. She also has been a warrior for a short time, yet she has courage and strength. I trust she will pass these skills on to you."

The cheering was deafening. Everyone had loved those three little kits, except maybe Grayclaw, who didn't like kits.

"Another thing," added Daystar over the din. The clearing was quiet in an instant.

"Windpelt, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go join the elders?"

"It is," my mother replied. There were a few gasps from the clan.

"You clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest."

Daystar gazed sadly down as Windpelt stood amongst the groans and "Why?" of the clan. I, too mourned, but as I had been told this news earlier, I was not a surprised as my fellow clan members.

"Why aren't you sad?" Seastorm asked me.

"Oh, I'm sad. I was just told the news beforehand," I clarified.

Seastorm nodded like that cleared it up, and I was glad. I didn't want to pursue the subject. We scattered in the clearing again.

Many cats went to share tongues with my mother one last time while she was a warrior. Seastorm and I went with them. My mother looked around the warrior's den.

"Well, won't be sleeping here anymore!"

She tried to sound bright, but I could tell that she was sad. I was too, but I was proud of her decision, and that she decided. If it were me, I would have refused to become an elder to the point where Daystar had to drag me out. I nuzzled Windpelt.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you! And the kits too!"

She nodded, and then trotted out of the warrior's den. I followed her. Iceshadow was sleeping, but Aspenleaf pointed her nose toward an abandoned nest.

"You can sleep there," the old she-cat rasped. My mother padded over to it, sniffed it, and lay down. The nest looked cozy enough, and my mother lay down contentedly, but the fact that it was in the elder's den tore my heart.

Hazelpaw trotted over with Rosesky. Spottedpelt, earlier Spottedpaw but had been made a warrior just before my mother's kitting, came over as well. Her old mentor, Rosesky, came too. Soon most of the camp was gathered around the elder's den in silence, heads hung. The quiet was so complete that I could hear the kits giggling as they played among themselves across camp.

Daystar parted the crowds and sat in front of everyone. "Our deepest regrets," she repeated, before leaving. Everyone followed, and soon talk was restored.

"Windpelt!" Badgerpaw called. His sisters followed. He skidded to a stop at the elder's den.

"Sorry we didn't pay respects, we had to meet our mentors," panted Mosspaw. Littlepaw said nothing.

"We'll pay them now!" said Badgerpaw quickly, dropping his head. Mosspaw copied. Littlepaw didn't.

"What's wrong, Littlepaw?" I asked. She still said nothing, but I saw her jaw clench more firmly and her eyebrows scrunch angrily.

"Littlepaw?" I asked again. There was a pause.

"It's not fair," she finally mumbled.

I lay down, curling my tail around her small body. "I know. After all, she's my mother too. But you've got to accept this. You still have warrior friends. You have me and Redheart and now you have Icetail. Isn't that enough?"

She nodded, but I heard her grumble, "Don't you care about her?"

I suppose I should have been insulted, but right then I felt only love for the kit who was, in a way, losing her mother.

The next day, it rained. I saw a few mentors sneak out with their apprentices, tails drooping. There had been clouds on the horizon yesterday, so we had stocked up on fresh-kill, but there were still a few hunting patrols.

The border patrols had to go out as well, and I found myself walking the ShadowClan territory line with Blackclaw and Suneyes, Seastorm and Smokepaw's mother. Suneyes pretty much left us alone, but Blackclaw and I talked. His apprentice, Hawkpaw, had been in the apprentice den for a while.

"A bit like me," I said slowly.

He looked at me, grinning. "But you're a lot prettier than Hawkpaw."

I laughed, thinking about the shabby, light brown tabby tom. "I suppose."

"How's Smokepaw?" he asked.

I smiled at the thought of my impatient, energetic apprentice. "Oh, she's fine. Getting into trouble every other day, but fine."

Blackclaw laughed. "Well, you can teach a cat to hunt quietly, but you can't quiet their spirit. How old is she now?"

"Eleven moons. She'll get her warrior name any day now. I'll ask Daystar about Smokepaw and Hawkpaw as soon as possible."

"Thanks. I'm really sorry about Windpelt, you know. She was my mentor, you know."

I bit my lip. I had almost forgotten. Blackclaw had almost enough connection to Windpelt as I did. "Yeah, she was great. Best mother ever."

"Especially to Mosspaw, Badgerpaw, and Littlepaw. Feistiest kits I've ever seen. Who's your favorite?" There was no need for hesitation.

"I'd have to say Littlepaw. She's like a huge warrior in a kit's body. Or should I say, apprentice's body."

"Yeah, they're getting so big! But on the line of favorites, I rather like Badgerpaw. He's a bit like me, if you will, and he copes well with being the only tom in the litter."

I nodded, agreeing. "I think Daystar put him with Sleetmane for a reason, don't you? Calm his spirit a bit."

Blackclaw grinned. "I hate doing this, but I'm going back on what I said before. You can teach a cat to hunt quietly, but you can't quiet their spirit."

"Agreed. But I, too, have to go back on what I said before. He's like a huge warrior in a kit's body."

"Now, now, we're repeating ourselves," Blackclaw grinned. I laughed. This was what I liked about Blackclaw. He was smart, funny, and he _understood. _

Suddenly I lifted my head, scenting the air.

"What is it?" Blackclaw asked urgently.

Suneyes was sniffing a nearby bush. "ShadowClan," she said gravely.

"It's fresh. And there's squirrel scent, too, and blood, though the rain blurs it. They hunted here. Barely in our territory, but enough to tell them off."

Blackclaw nodded. "We should warn Daystar. There's a gathering coming up; she could tell the other clans."

I was doubtful. "Robinstar would deny it."

Blackclaw shrugged. "Maybe. But who could trust ShadowClan?"

That afternoon, it stopped raining, but thick gray clouds still hung in the sky. The air was wet and my coat stuck to my body, even though it wasn't raining. Even though it was leaf-fall, it was hot, and yet it was cold at the same time. The kits were huddled against their mothers, and the apprentices slunk around camp, rolling over each other half-heartedly.

I visited my mother, who was grave.

"It's an omen," she murmured. "StarClan is unhappy with my decision, and makes the clan unhappy in return."

I pushed my nose against her flank, telling her it was just bad weather, but she insisted for me to talk to Dawnflower, to see if she had gotten a sign. I nodded agreeably, wanting some purpose today, but I still didn't feel like living.

Seastorm was sleeping, and Smokepaw told me snappishly that she didn't feel like practicing today and I could just 'mind your own business, fox-dung.' She had trotted off angrily. The weather was affecting all of us. For the worse.

I padded halfheartedly into Dawnflower's den. The tortoiseshell she-cat was organizing the herbs on her shelf. She turned around slowly when I came in.

"Oh, hello, Rainpath? Is something wrong?"

I sighed, biting back a snappish reply. "Sort of. Windpelt thinks that StarClan is unhappy with her decision to become an elder, and sent this sad weather. She sent me to ask if you had received a sign," I told her.

She shook her head. "Prophecies and omens don't come when you want them to. They come when StarClan sends them. Don't worry. Your mother will be fine. Oh, and Rainpath!" she called after me. I turned.

"Please tell Daystar that I am interested in taking on an apprentice."


	9. Windpelt

The next day the sun poked through the clouds and the air was clearer, but thin gray clouds still hung overhead. Iceshadow complained that she was hot, the kits—Hazelkit, Larkkit, Rabbitkit, and Thistlekit—said that they were cold. I was busy all day, telling Daystar about Dawnflower's apprentice and Hawkpaw, Smokepaw and Fernpaw and tending to my mother and ordering Littlepaw around. She mourned like Windpelt had died, and sat by her side most of the day, rushing off to the stream to get drenched moss if Windpelt even hinted that her throat was dry.

Littlepaw attended the other elders too, so as not to look idle, but I could tell that it was my mother that she was there for. I kept telling her that Windpelt was lucky to live long enough to move into the elder's den—there are far more kits every year than elders—but she wouldn't hear it. In Littlepaw's mind, Windpelt had some sort of age disease, and she was a medicine cat.

Icetail finally came for a hunting session, and, seeing that she would lose this battle, Littlepaw finally slunk off.

Windpelt sighed. "Honestly, I feel sorry for her. But I made my choice, and she needs to make hers."

I nodded, understanding. It was hard. But it would be okay. Mosspaw and Badgerpaw weren't dawdling on their mother. They were having fun with their new mentors. Littlepaw needed to do the same.

"Dawnflower's getting an apprentice," I offered.

Windpelt's face lit up. "Wonderful! She is getting old. She's kin, you know."

"Really?" This was news to me.

"Yes. She was—is—my aunt."

"Wow!" So that was where she got her gray coloring.

"I know," my mother said.

Suddenly I heard Daystar's voice. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock for a clan meeting!"

I twitched my tail at my mother. She nodded and began a terse conversation with Aspenleaf. I padded out of the den and went to sit next to Smokepaw, who had been playing with Sagepaw.

"Good day?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Sorry I didn't get out with you," I began, but then Daystar began to speak, and silence swept over the clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan," she began, "today we acknowledge three new warriors and two new apprentices. Smokepaw, Fernpaw, Hawkpaw, please approach." The three apprentices slid forward and sat at the base of Highrock.

"Hawkpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend your clan at the cost of your life?"

Hawkpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from now on you will be known as Hawkheart. ThunderClan honors your bravery and courage."

Hawkheart turned to face the clan, grinning.

"Fernpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend your clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Fernpaw said calmly.

"Then I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from now on you will be known as Fernpelt. ThunderClan honors your loyalty and dedication."

Fernpelt joined Hawkheart. I saw Redstripe and Blackclaw watching their former apprentices with pride. I looked hopefully at Smokepaw, who was now wriggling with excitement.

"Smokepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend your clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do," said Smokepaw, bouncing eagerly.

"Then I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from now on you will be known as Smokefur. ThunderClan honors your courage and enthusiasm."

I smiled to myself as Smokefur, too, turned to face the crowd of cats that were now chanting, "Hawkheart! Fernpelt! Smokefur! Hawkheart! Fernpelt! Smokefur!"

Enthusiastic? Well, that was one way to put it. Smokefur bounded up to me, touched noses with me, then raced off to find her mother. Seastorm padded up.

"They grow up so fast," she said affectionately.

"Yes," I agreed, but before I could say any more, Daystar signaled for quiet, and silence spread through the clan like a wave. Seastorm pricked her ears up.

"Today, we also welcome two new apprentices. Hazelkit, Larkkit, come up here." The kits wandered over, their tails waving excitedly.

"Hazelkit, from this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Hazelpaw. Your mentor will be Rosesky. Rosesky, your mentor was Redheart. I hope that you will pass on what you learned from him to this young kit."

The throng of cats cheered as Hazelpaw went to meet her new mentor. Larkkit waited dutifully at the base of Highrock, but even from a distance I could see exhilaration shining in her eyes.

Daystar turned to face her gravely. "Larkkit, you will take on a more severe role," she began. Larkkit looked as though she expected this but at the same time felt excitement pulsing through her veins. "From now on, Larkkit, you will be a medicine cat. You will share tongues with StarClan, heal the wounded, and read the signs. You will be the official apprentice of Dawnflower. Your name will be Larkpaw, until you receive your medicine cat name. Welcome."

Dawnflower nuzzled Larkpaw.

Smokefur ran back to me. "Thanks for everything, Rainpath," she said solemnly, then padded off to see Seastorm.

Blackclaw trotted up to me shyly, and I noticed Hawkheart making dreamy faces behind him. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he high-tailed it out of here.

Blackclaw looked startled. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, Hawkheart was being a know-it-all. What were you saying?"

"Oh, just that I thought we could hang out together more. I mean, because we don't have apprentices anymore," he stammered.

"Okay," I purred. I noticed Seastorm flash me a knowing look, and turn away. "I-I promised I'd visit Windpelt after and tell her what happened. I'd better go," I stammered, wishing everyone would just stop.

Blackclaw nodded. "I understand. You better go, or Littlepaw will beat you to it!"

I nodded, smiling with relief, and bounded off. Littlepaw was headed toward the elder's den too, and I ran harder. Littlepaw saw me out of the corner of her eye and it became a race. Littlepaw had a bit of a head start, but I had longer legs and could run faster.

Windpelt opened one eye and saw both of her daughters running full-speed at her. "Oh!" After she had recovered from the initial shock, she began to laugh. "I have ears, you know. I heard the whole thing," she said.

I screeched to stop. Littlepaw slowed to a walk and sat down with a thump. "Really?" she asked increndulously.

"Yes. I'm not deaf," she snapped. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just annoyed. My paws itch to run and hunt again."

Littlepaw got a strange, sad look in her eyes. I nodded understandingly.

"Well, aren't you happy?" Littlepaw asked anxiously. Windpelt nodded vigorously. "Of course. I just wish I could feel real stream water over my tongue again and experience the pride of catching a plump mouse again."

Littlepaw trembled. I wasn't sure how much more she could take. But Windpelt was on a roll now.

"All that water tastes like moss. The food is considered fresh-kill, but how can you call it fresh if it was brought to you by an apprentice? This bedding? I haven't even the chance to make the way I like it. Every day Owlpaw or Sagepaw or Elmpaw will tromp right in and make it for me. I feel so helpless!" she wailed.

Suddenly Littlepaw burst out, "How can you say that? It's like Rainpath told me, you're lucky to live long enough to make it to the elder's den. I can't believe you!"

And with that, she trotted off, disappearing into the apprentice's den. Windpelt sighed.

Suddenly the dawn patrol came rushing through the bramble entrance.

"ShadowClan!" Rockfur gasped. "They're preparing for attack!"


	10. Attack

I had woken Smokefur and Fernpelt, alerted the queens, and listened to a speech about how we would move quickly, trying to meet them halfway and make the battle, if there was one, farther from the camp rather than closer. Several warriors were staying behind, in case ShadowClan was going for surprise. Rockfur had said that they weren't being very careful to go unseen. They had probably meant for us to see them, and were going to go for the camp. The idea was to try to stay one step ahead of them. Mistfur, the only queen at the moment, was going to move into a deeper den with a back exit temporarily, bringing her kits, Rabbitkit and Thistlekit. Seastorm was staying behind, along with Suneyes, Redheart, Fernpelt, Sleetmane, and Grayclaw. Their apprentices, Sagepaw, Badgerpaw, Elmpaw, Birchpaw, and Mosspaw, were staying with them too.

The rest of the clan—besides the elders, Mistfur, and her kits—were going. It was a majority of the clan, but Daystar clearly felt that we could not spare any more. Eleven cats behind, plus Mistfur and the elders, all of which were trained for battle as well, were enough for about half of ShadowClan.

I crept along the undergrowth, watching Spottedpelt's tail swing in front of me like a stray mouse and threaten to ease my attention elsewhere. I shook my head and ducked under a patch of bracken and followed Daystar farther into ThunderClan territory. At first nothing seemed unusual. Then I began to scent ShadowClan.

I heard Hawkheart from somewhere behind me mutter, "Yuck! How do they put up with such a stink?" But Blackclaw silenced him with a hiss.

Suddenly Spottedpelt stopped. I peered around from her, like so many other cats in front of me. Daystar was scenting the air, her mouth open. She announced: "We are downwind, and have an advantage. I pray to StarClan that the wind does not change. For now we must move quickly, to take advantage of our position. Waterlily, please arrange groups. We will try to surround them."

Waterlily began passing down the row of cats, murmuring who they were going with. When she passed me she muttered, "Redstripe." Great. But I saw Smokefur mouthing, "Redstripe" to me and pointing at Redstripe with her tail. I nodded eagerly. We were in the same group.

Icetail and Sleetmane went with Blackclaw to the east, and we went around westwards to loop and end up towards the north. I crept up the line to Smokefur as soon as I could. Eventually when we came across the ShadowClan border, we turned right and went the way we had come.

I was eager for battle, yet afraid. Smokefur muttered that she was too. I saw Redstripe hiss at Fernpelt for talking to Suneyes, and I shut my mouth tight. I saw Fernpelt blush at her old mentor and murmur something I couldn't make out. Redstripe nodded curtly and tuned forward again. Finally he stopped and muttered something to Rosebriar, who was directly behind him. The she-cat then whispered something to Fernpelt, who mumbled something to Icetail, and so on down the line. Finally the message came to me. "Keep quiet. We're approaching ShadowClan now. Pass it on."

I said this to Smokefur behind me, and she muttered it to Hazelpaw, who murmured it to her mentor, Rosesky, behind her. Finally, Littlepaw at the back of the line nodded to Redstripe. The group of cats—all ten of us—was absolutely silent as we approached. I glimpsed white fur—most likely a warrior I knew well, Daisytail, who was rude and often spoke up at Gatherings. I also smelled fear-scent—I couldn't tell if it was coming off ThunderClan or ShadowClan. I hoped the latter.

Redstripe approached a frond of ferns and crouched there. It was obvious enough what to do. We were upwind, but I could smell the scent of ShadowClan still. I heard a cat growl from my left, and turned to see Smokefur with her teeth bared. I drew my head up sharply when I heard a rustle in the bushes and heard a cat mutter, "I smell ThunderClan!"

What I recognized as Robinstar's, leader of ShadowClan, voice snapped, "Of course. We're only attacking them!" "It came from that way," the first cat said vaguely. Robinstar growled and turned away. I smiled to myself. They didn't know we were here! The cat I had heard—I figured it was an apprentice, reasonably close to becoming a warrior—sighed and followed his leader.

Suddenly I heard a yowl.

"Now!" Redstripe yowled.

I heard Daystar, Rockfur, and Sleetmane—the other group leaders—shriek the same thing to their groups.

ShadowClan was overtaken at once.

I was glad to see that it was a majority of the clan, but I bit my lip at the sight of them. They were strong. Prey had been running a little low lately, and we were weaker. But we greatly outnumbered them. ThunderClan was easily bigger than ShaodwClan, and we had still left a couple cats back at camp.

I noticed Sleetmane, her white pelt shining, hissing at the ShadowClan deputy, Ivypelt. The gray she-cat sprang, but Sleetmane beat her off, leaving a long scratch along her side. Ivypelt looked like she was going to spring again, but both leaders growled at her. Ivypelt gave Sleetmane a long glance of hatred. Daystar turned to Robinstar.

"Why have you come?" she demanded calmly.

Robinstar growled. "I was wondering why you made the false accusation that we had hunted here. Anyone could tell that this was ShadowClan territory. After all, prey hasn't been running well, and we felt the need for more territory. Isn't that right, Ivypelt?"

The deputy nodded, smacking her lips hungrily and eyeing a nearby mouse den. A mouse crawled out across Rockfur's paws, and he snatched it up. I was impressed at his speed, but I thought more about what Robinstar had said. They certainly didn't _look _underfed.

Riverwhisker, a senior warrior, who was clearly very popular among his clan, growled at me. I fought the instinct to leap at him. A couple other young warriors were clearly feeling the same pull that I was, but Daystar remained calm, eyeing the ShadowClan warriors disbelievingly.

"So I see. Well, if you want land, ThunderClan is not your place. Nor is WindClan," she added, naming the clan who bordered ShadowClan on the other side.

"Exactly. Do we look like the type who run around chasing after rabbits? No. ThunderClan, however…" Daystar shook her head.

"No. Borders were lay down by StarClan seasons ago. We are not going to change that. Don't you eat frogs, anyway?" I could see that Robinstar could not hold her even temper much longer.

"Yes, we are rather known for that—"

Daystar cut in: "Then why are you here? I don't believe a single one of your excuses, and we will certainly allow you to leave peaceably."

"We don't want to leave peaceably," growled Daisytail. Robinstar flashed her an angry look, but Daisytail ignored it. "We feel like a good fight, preferably ending with a win, and then helping ourselves to ThunderClan's prey."

"Quiet!" hissed Ivypelt. Daisytail still didn't respond.

"Why don't you go jump onto the Thunderpath and wait for a monster, or purposely eat a poisonous rat, or something, I don't care, just be rid of yourself!" she continued. I gasped. How could Daisytail talk to Daystar like that? Or defy both her leader and deputy?

"Daisytail!" Robinstar ordered. "Hush!" Strangely, I could detect hesitation in her voice.

"No blood should be spilled tonight," Daystar began. Robinstar ignored her.

"ShadowClan! Go!" The cats were only too happy to obey the order.

"Now!" Daystar yowled. Suddenly I found myself with Riverwhisker on top of me, pinning me down. I scrabbled at his belly with his hind paws, but I was in a bad position to do much damage.

"Good luck in StarClan, _halfclan," _he sneered. I started at the dreaded name. True, my father was RiverClan, and of course cats knew that—or at least some—but the torturous flow of hatred toward my heritage had slowed a long while ago. Why was he bringing it up now? I summoned all my strength and hurled him off me. He stumbled into a battle between Hazelpaw and the white apprentice, who I now recognized as Whitepaw. I had been at the Gathering that had announced his apprentice ceremony. The apprentices broke apart for a moment, staring. Then Hazelpaw, taking advantage of Whitepaw's distraction, lunged at him again. I searched for cats in trouble among the battle, but didn't see any. Then I noticed Ivypelt dragging an unconscious Sleetmane away from the scene. I sprang at her, landing directly in her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" I snarled.

"Taking her prisoner, what did you think?" she snapped back.

I growled. "Not if I can help it." I leaped at her, and she was forced to let go of Sleetmane's scruff. I kicked the body into a nearby bush gently, so as not to be disturbed during our battle. We were a little set apart from the rest of the clans, so we had plenty of room to fight. Ivypelt was extremely sleek and well fed, and I wondered whether or not she snuck fresh-kill. At any rate, she was in better shape than I was, and was a few moons older. This would be a tricky battle.

She sprang at me, and I flipped onto my back, meeting unsheathed claws with unsheathed claws. Sleetmane stirred nearby, and I prayed she wouldn't wake too soon. Then again, she could help me. Ivypelt was already weak from the battle, and I hadn't faced many cats. I had a sort of advantage. She pinned me easily, but I had made sure that I was in a good position. We landed parallel, giving me plenty of room to take over. I raked her belly with my hind paws, clawing at the soft fur. She screeched in rage, and sprang off me. I got to my paws easily, but she was quicker.

Again she leaped at me. I was caught off-guard this time, and was placed in a bad position. I struggled under her powerful paws.

"Let this be the end, brave warrior," she whispered. The last thing I saw was Sleetmane staring at me in shock. Then everything went black.


	11. Gone

"Is she waking?"

"I can't tell."

"Shh!"

"Oh, come on—"

"_Shh!"_

I groaned. Something was wrong. I couldn't feel my leg. Then I felt my limb twitch. It was _there. _

"Everybody out! She needs peace." Dawnflower's voice, commanding as usual. I felt a nose nudge my flank before three or four sets of paws left the den. I smelled herbs, so most likely I was in the medicine cat's den. I could feel Dawnflower's gentle touch, smell the herbs, and hear Larkpaw scurrying about organizing things. The moss beneath me was soft, but my leg still ached. I opened my eyes. It was light, but not light enough to hurt my eyes, just enough to be able to tell that it was sun-high. Dawnflower's amber eyes peered into my blue ones.

"Rainpath! I thought you'd never wake up!"

Larkpaw ran over happily. "Oh, I had a dream…a terrible dream…that you'd never wake up…" she lamented.

"Hush, Larkpaw. You'll only make it worse. Go and fetch marigold, I need to put it on her wound." The apprentice nodded and bounded off.

"She's overexcited. Her first real medicine cat job, she says," said Dawnflower apologetically. I don't mind, but I don't say anything. It hurts too much.

"My leg…" I groaned.

Dawnflower nodded. "Yes. It will heal, do not worry. Here." She chewed something well and pressed the pulp to the wound. It stung, but I could feel the tension in my leg lessen, and some of the feeling return.

"How does it feel?" Dawnflower asked.

"Fine. Better, actually. How was the battle?"

"We won. But it cost two lives, one for us and one for ShadowClan. Littlefern walks with StarClan." I recognized the name of the small ShadowClan warrior.

"Who for us?" I asked anxiously. Dawnflower hung her head.

"Blackclaw."

"No!" I wailed. "How could this happen? We were going to have kits…we were going to retire together…why…"

Dawnflower shook her head. "I understand completely, Rainpath. But he was weak, and no one knows quite how he died. But we will always honor his courage. He walks with StarClan now."

I wailed, long and low, a proper goodbye that I never got to say.

"No." It came as a whisper, but I had meant to scream it.

"No."

The next day, my leg was better, but my heart was worse. Smokefur and Seastorm came to visit every day, but mostly I just wanted to be alone, mourning Blackclaw. Finally, after three days, Seastorm snapped at me.

"Rainpath, I know you miss him, but you need to stop moping. It won't help, and it won't bring him back. You need to move on. I hate to say this, but face it, Blackclaw's gone. You saw his body. He isn't coming back."

"And that means we're supposed to forget about him, are we?" I asked suddenly, overtaken by anger. "We're supposed to forget he ever existed. That might be the way you want to live, but you didn't know him like I did. I'm not going to forget. Oh, what's the use," I added bitterly. "You wouldn't understand."

Seastorm was not one for arguments, but maybe grief was getting to her too, because she snapped back, "What? I'm not one to forget, but he's been dead for more than six days, for StarClan's sake! Remember, you were unconscious for two. Think about Aspenleaf! She's his mother, and she stopped mourning yesterday. And Grayclaw! He's his brother, and he isn't going around like this, moaning every second of the day. The past is the past for a reason, Rainpath. It's not the present."

And with that, she turned away. I turned my back on her waving tail. I didn't need her. I wouldn't forget Blackclaw, no matter what she said. I tried standing, but my leg ached when I put weight on it, so I lay down again. Spottedpelt was in the medicine cat's den too, for scratches on her side, but she was asleep. As soon as Larkpaw came back from training, I sent her off for fresh-kill. Eating would take my mind off things, and also, I was hungry.

A week later Seastorm still wasn't talking to me. There would be a Gathering that evening, and for the first time in moons, I would get to go. Dawnflower let me out of camp from time to time to hunt, but only agreed because the full moon was truce, and there was pretty much a guarantee that I wouldn't get very hurt. I limped out of Dawnflower's den that evening, when the sun was just setting.

"Hi. How's it going?" Seastorm asked. I knew she was trying to get the subject away from Blackclaw, but I tried to make my smile bright.

"Great, I'm allowed to go to the Gathering, and Dawnflower says I'll be healed in just a few days. See?" I held up my leg. It was in place, and the cut had been reduced to a scratch. The leg was sore, but I could walk on it, far enough to go to the Gathering. Smokefur padded up and smiled.

"Perfect." She seemed eager to ignore my condition. I caught her staring at Owlpaw.

"Oh, come on, 'fess up. You like him, don't you?" Smokefur looked pained, but she nodded.

"What?" exclaimed Seastorm. I was sure that she, like me, couldn't imagine Smokefur in love. She was almost a tom in her actions, and Seastorm had known her all her life. I looked at Owlpaw, who was tracing a picture of a longhaired cat that looked remarkably like Smokefur in the dirt with his claw. He spotted me staring and quickly rubbed out the image. I told Smokefur instantly. Her eyes shone.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell him I love him back. Oh, you two don't know what love feels like!" she exclaimed. Seastorm shook her head, but I said nothing.

_I know what love feels like, Smokefur, _I thought. _You just don't know how it feels for that love to disappear. _


	12. Mistkit

That night at the Gathering, I said a quick goodbye to Smokefur and Seastorm and slipped away to find Jetfur, as I always did during Gatherings. It was my only time to talk with her without going against the warrior code. To my disappointment, she hadn't come this evening, but I saw, over by the WindClan area, a brown tabby warrior, his muscles rippling beneath smooth pelt, with bright amber eyes. _He must be new, _I thought.

Smokefur came up and nudged me.

"Come on. They're starting." I followed reluctantly, disappointed that I hadn't at least learned the cat's name. Just as I sat down, Tidestar cleared his throat, and I looked up at the RiverClan leader.

He began, "All is well in RiverClan. The fish have been plentiful, and the clan is healthy. One of our elders, Mudcloud, died of old age." He paused as the disappointed yowls of WindClan cats and a few others rang through the night, and then he turned to Swiftstar. "Anything to report?"

"There has been an outbreak of whitecough, but none died so far, and none are terribly weak. We are hoping that WindClan will recover soon. Also, a new warrior, Wildfur, has been appointed."

Meows of appreciation rang out, including chants of, "Wildfur! Wildfur! Wildfur!" I noticed the tabby warrior beaming with pride. Now I knew his name, Wildfur.

"Robinstar?" Swiftstar asked. The she-cat had an angry look in her eyes. "Littlefern, a brave warrior, walks with StarClan now. The reason of her death? One word. ThunderClan."

There were gasps from RiverClan and WindClan; ShadowClan looked smug; and ThunderClan let out yowls of protest. Daystar said nothing, but looked down at her paws as if ashamed. I couldn't believe it. ShadowClan attacked us! Finally Daystar spoke.

"I am sorry for your loss, Robinstar. But let me explain, for the sake of all cats. It was not as one-sided as you make it seem."

Robinstar opened her mouth to protest, but Daystar continued, "A week ago, the ThunderClan evening patrol ran back saying that ShadowClan was getting ready to attack. We readied ourselves at once and set off to meet them halfway. When we discovered them we surrounded them and attacked. Yes, we attacked. We attacked those who were planning to attack, and said it, before they knew we were here, loud and clear. Do you deny this?"

This last question was directed to Robinstar, who shook her head glumly.

"Well. A battle was fought, and while Littlefern did die, as did Blackclaw, a loyal and strong warrior." This summed it up for the other clans. "Also, Rainpath and Spottedpelt were severely injured." Hisses and yowls broke out, some directed toward ShadowClan, some toward ThunderClan. I was glad to see Wildfur yowling at Riverwhisker.

"Silence!" Tidestar called. Instantly the clearing was quiet.

"This Gathering is dismissed," he announced.

A moon later, I found myself gazing into Silverpelt, thinking of Wildfur. Since my Gathering view, I hadn't seen him, but I had learned that he was ambitious and powerful.

Also, I found myself staring at Rockfur. The tabby warrior had been a lot nicer to me, and stood up for me twice when Redstripe bullied me.

I was glad to be fully healed and back in the warrior's den, snuggled against Seastorm. Elmfur, Owleyes, and Birchpelt were all warriors, and Rabbitpaw and Thistlepaw had become apprentices. Thistlepaw was my apprentice now, and Rabbitpaw was Rosebriar's. Smokefur was a queen now, thanks to Owleyes, but had no kits yet. Rockfur no longer had an apprentice, and on days when I was busy, Thistlepaw often went off with the dark gray tom. We had developed a kind of bond, though Seastorm teased me as loving him. Lately, I was suspecting that it was true.

I noticed Seastorm's outline against the moonlight, just before full.

"What's wrong, Rainpath?" she whispered, concerned.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "Just thinking."

The next day, I wasn't chosen to go to the Gathering, but Seastorm was. I was disappointed that I didn't get to see Wildfur or Jetfur, but Rockfur was also staying behind, so I was happy. I could also talk to Windpelt or Smokefur, and that was a relief.

When Daystar and most of the warriors left, Rockfur came up to me. But Thistlepaw was there first. She wanted to practice some hunting, and I only got away with the excuse that it was too late for that. Waterlily was gone, so Grayclaw, the next most experienced warrior, was in charge. He didn't give a hoot what cats did with their apprentices, so he left us alone.

Hazelpaw came up saying that she would play with Thistlepaw, who agreed readily. That out of the way, I turned again to Rockfur.

"She's such an eager learner," I said softly. He touched his nose to my flank, nodding. I returned his gesture, and we shared tongues. All was quiet, except for the shouts of Hazelpaw and Thistlepaw and the occasional bird song.

Suddenly, I heard a yowl. It came from the nursery. Fearing the worst, I broke away from Rockfur and ran to where Smokefur lay. She was gasping, sweat streaming down her flanks. Her kits were coming!

"Take deep breaths," I told her quickly, and tried to get my head around the situation. Dawnflower and Larkpaw were at the Moonpool. When my mother's kits came, Dawnflower had come just to make sure she was all right. She hadn't needed to give her any herbs. Maybe I wouldn't either.

Smokefur closed her eyes and opened them again, and when she did, they were bulging. I gave her a stick to bite down on, which she took gratefully. Finally, a small tabby bundle was lying on the moss, next to a squirming gray kit. Smokefur nosed the tabby, but it didn't move.

"No," she whispered. The gray got up on stubby legs and tottered around, and I caught it before it fell over.

"It's a girl," I whispered to Smokefur, trying to get her to pay attention to her living kit. She ignored me, touching the body of the tabby with her nose and prodding it with her paws, trying to urge life into it.

"It looks like Owleyes," she murmured. Just as she did, snow began to fall outside, and the gray kit shivered. I took her in my paws, then nosed it over to Smokefur, where she began to suckle. Smokefur took no notice.

"You should name her," I coaxed quietly. Rockfur was standing nearby, and he nodded.

"Call it Mistkit," Smokefur said dully. I exchanged a glance with Rockfur.

Was Smokefur ever going to acknowledge her kit?


	13. End

The next morning, I woke Seastorm, and we went outside. Smokefur had accepted that the tabby was dead, but she had still named him: Brightkit, in hopes that he would be welcomed brightly in StarClan.

I went to visit Smokefur. Mistkit was trying to get her mother to play with her, but Smokefur ignored her completely, staring out into the sky. I gently took Mistkit away and looked into her blue eyes.

"Why isn't Smokefur playing?" she asked loudly. I sighed. It was time to tell her the truth.

"Your brother, Brightkit, died as soon as he was born. Smokefur thinks it is her fault he died."

"I had a brother?" Mistkit murmured wonderingly. I waited. Best to let her figure it out in her own time. Mistkit stared at her paws.

"So Mother misses Brightkit, and that's why she won't play with me?" she asked, and I could detect a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well…" I said, embarrassed. "She just needs to get used to it," I finished lamely. I had been telling myself that long into the night. Mistkit didn't move, but the hair on the back of her neck rose slightly. "Mistkit, don't be mad. It was her first litter—"

"Leave me alone," Mistkit growled. I padded slowly off, obedient. Seastorm padded up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Mistkit feels like Smokefur is doing something wrong by mourning." Seastorm pondered this for a moment.

"Why?"

"Smokefur isn't playing with her, or even taking any notice of her. She feels like that's a crime."

"It isn't, is it?" I spun around to see Smokefur making her way over.

"No, it's not, though you could do to look at her once and a while," I snapped. Then I sighed. "I'm sorry, Smokefur. I just can hardly stand to see Mistkit ignored—I mean, disappointed like this," I finished hurriedly. Smokefur sat down.

"No, you're right. She won't survive if I don't take proper care of her. Thanks, Rainpath." And she was gone.

That afternoon, I saw clouds on the horizon.

"It's going to rain tomorrow," I told Seastorm. She nodded. Rockfur came up behind us.

"Could I talk to Rainpath for a moment, Seastorm?" he asked. Seastorm nodded slyly, and she padded away smiling knowingly. Rockfur turned to me.

"This isn't what you think it is," he said quickly. "Redstripe is being a real bother. He's really interested in this Wildfur, and he keeps staring at Spottedpelt. He keeps ignoring me, and as though I'm young and unintelligent, like a kit."

"I don't think that," I told him quickly. He nodded.

"Oh, I know. That's why I like you. But he… he's kind of growing farther and farther away from me," he finished. I could understand. It was hard. I was saved from answering, of course, by Thistlepaw.

"Can we hunt?" she asked. I nodded, looking questioningly at Rockfur.

"Go on," he told me.

I turned again to Thistlepaw. "Sure." We slipped out the entrance. I looked up at the sky. It was a clear evening, but it would be dark soon.

"We'd better hurry," I said. The rest of the clan would be coming back soon, and some dangerous animals like foxes and owls come out at night. Thistlepaw nodded and sniffed the air.

"Mouse," she murmured. I opened my mouth and let the evening breeze wash over my scent glands. There was definitely mouse, and we were downwind. Thistlepaw dropped to a hunter's crouch, and crept forward.

Suddenly I heard a loud hoot. I leaped forward, but it was too late. Thistlepaw was dangling from the owl's talons, being carried gradually. I jumped and scratched the owl's underbelly. It hooted once more, and dropped Thistlepaw. She thudded on the soft ground, unmoving.

"Thistlepaw? Thistlepaw!"

The mouse had long gone.

Back at camp, all cats that could came and gathered around Thistlepaw's body to mourn. Mistfur, who was her mother, stayed longest. I wanted to stay as well, but eventually, everyone drifted off to their dens.

I nudged Thistlepaw's body again, but it had gone cold long ago. The gash along her side looked nasty yellow, and oozed blood. Dawnflower had not bothered stitching it up, as she had been long dead when I got back to camp. Thistlepaw now lay dead in front of me, but all the same, Mistfur had wanted to stay with her.

I crept back to the warrior's den. A few warriors were asleep, but Seastorm wasn't.

"Jetfur was at the Gathering. I told her you'd be there next time," she said. I nodded dully. I had lost my sister, my love, and my apprentice. How many more? My stomach twitched, and at first I thought I was just hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since I came back with Thistlepaw. But there it was again. I got up abruptly.

"I'm going to get something to eat," I said, making up an excuse. Seastorm nodded sleepily and lay down. I trotted off, not toward the fresh-kill pile, but toward Dawnflower's den. She looked up from organizing herbs. Larkpaw slept at her feet.

"Oh, hello, Rainpath! I was just going to go to sleep. Is something wrong?" Dawnflower asked, getting to her paws.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," I said hastily. "I just felt a twitch in my stomach and I wanted to know what it was." There was a twinkle in Dawnflower's eye.

"You've been hanging out with Rockfur, haven't you?" she asked. I nodded, confused. "I think I know what it is. Come with me." I followed her over to her place where there were nests where cats could heal. I lay down obediently. She pressed her nose to my belly, and then took it off.

"Rainpath," she said seriously. "You're going to have kits."

Kits! Rockfur's, I was sure. I trotted out happily. The moon was glowing, the owls were hooting, and I was having kits. Suddenly, a voice spoke in my ear. Blackclaw's voice, long lost.

"There will be two who hold the power to bring the lost to the found and change the clans as you know them forever."

**The End**


End file.
